


Shoji

by Exaigon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Character Death, God Sinbad, Harry loves his family, Love, M/M, Mind Bending powers, Royalty, Sinbad is a Creep, WTF Magi, Yandere, Yandere Sinbad, leave the poor boy alone, obssession, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaigon/pseuds/Exaigon
Summary: Sinbad will have him. Crossposted on ffnet.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> This work is open for any other ideas I have for this particular universe but is otherwise complete.

“He’s waking.”

“What!?”

Sinbad nearly bulldozed his vizier over in his haste to leave the office. If Yamuraiha had sent Jafar instead of telling him herself that meant the man was so close to waking that if she left he might wake up alone. Sinbad, though, was determined to be there when he woke up.

With speed he rarely had to use anymore, he flitted outside and headed towards the guest housing. It took less than half the time it normally would to get there and he skidded to halt outside the ornately carved door; a symbol of a southern sea creature painted on it. Absently, he fixed his hair-damn the tangles that long hair caused-before quietly opening door.

Yamuraiha was leaning over the bed, her hair waving slightly from the invisible rukh as she murmured under her breath, and a couple other caretakers were wandering the edges of the spacious room setting out a few trays of exotic fruit and some pitchers of water. He stepped in and closed the door making sure not to disturb the chanting magician as her magoi flowed in and out of her sleeping patient.

And oh! How he wished the man lying there had awoken a long time ago. Seven years Sindria had played host to the ravenette on the bed. Seven years Sinbad had refused to give up hope that this person-this beautiful person who had helped him the most through  _ one simple _ action during one of his darkest times- would never wake up again because of an accident that had happened.

There was a flutter of eyelashes and a flash of green. The purple haired king was immediately at the bedside waiting anxiously. Another flutter and this time the piercing green stayed open. When they blearily glanced in his direction -his heart clenched and his stomach had butterflies- Sinbad allowed a soft smile onto his face to hide the blinding grin he knew wanted out.

“Good morning.”

Yamuraiha shifted from her spot and wiped a hand across her brow.  Those green green eyes shifted to her and the bluenette gave a weary smile. “Glad to see your finally back amongst the living.”

And then the ravenette was crying. Silent tears streaked down his pale cheeks and into the long well kept hair.

“Nanashi,” Sinbad yelped leaning forward anxiously.

“M’not-” And then the man broke off into harsh cough.

A caretaker immediately rushed over with a small silver bowl crafted just for the sake of making it easier for patients drink in bed; its rims came up on all sides like a normal bowl except for an edge just a little bit smaller than the mouth that turned down almost as if it had melted from the heat. The king snatched it, being careful not to slosh any water over the sides and brought it up to the too pale lips. Nanashi barely had time in between coughs to get dribbles of water in but slowly his attack started to subside and his tears -that doubled during the coughing- finally slowed as well. It was a sight that filled the king with relief.

“Glad to see your back with us Nanashi,” Sinbad exclaimed with a winning smile. He offered the bowl again but the ravenette only waved him off weakly. 

“Who?” He croaked tilting his head in Yamuraiha’s direction.

“This is one of my eight generals, Yamuraiha.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you awake, Nanshi. Excuse me, my king, I have a few experiments in the lab that shouldn’t be left alone too long. This was a bit sudden.”

Sinbad waved her away along with the two others. 

“Eight…?”

“You’ve missed so much! It’s been years-”

Nanashi sat up in shock, shivering from the strain on his unused muscles but refusing to lie back down. 

“What?” He whispered, his eyes wide and pleading. “How long,” he begged grabbing the king’s white sleeve. “Exactly how… long…?”

“It’s been almost seven years since you fell into the coma,” he said softly. Obviously this was going to be distressing. Who wouldn’t freak out over losing seven years of their life to a near death sleep?

“No,” the man sobbed hoarsely pulling his hands to his face and hiding. “No!”

“Nanashi-”

“I’m not Nanashi,” the man croaked, raking his trimmed fingers down his face. Red welts and a bit of blood quickly rose to the surface showing exactly how hard he was scratching. Sinbad immediately leaned forward to snatch those pale hands away. He didn’t want Nanashi causing himself more damage, so he trapped the smaller thinner fingers between his own larger calloused palms. That action made him notice how much the smaller male was shaking. Tremors were constantly and barely visibly running through his arms and most probably his whole body. 

“I’m not Nanashi,” he repeated more softly, though, the pain in his voice was no less.

“What do you mean?”

He didn’t really want to believe it after all. Had Nanashi truly remembered where he had come from? Was he going to leave? 

No. He couldn’t leave. Not in the condition he was in. His muscles were softer and probably couldn’t even hold his own weight anymore no matter how often the caretakers took the unresisting body through exercises. He wasn’t going to leave. Sinbad couldn’t-wouldn’t let him. Not after waiting this long!

“I have to go back…”

And those were just the words he did. Not. Want. To. Hear.

“Raven,” Sinbad murmured carefully, leaning forward and tightening his grip on those cold pale hands. “You just woke up. I’m sure whatever it is you need to get back to can wait until you can walk on your own.”

Those green eyes snapped up with a burning passion that Sinbad had only seen that once. Oh Solomon how beautiful it made the androgynous man look. His long black hair tumbling down his shoulders, pale face marred by bleeding scratches, and those burning hellfire eyes. This was what he wanted to keep.

“I can walk just fine!”

Sinbad frowned and shifted so he was standing. Then he released his grip and backed away, giving a gesture to make the other proceed. With false confidence-because he could see the hesitance in the way his shoulders were set- the man shifted himself over and let his feet fall to the lushly carpeted rug by the bedside. He pushed himself up with trembling arms and immediately collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Sinbad crouched down but didn’t go near the other as the ravenette still struggled to push himself up. His tremors were very obvious now and his breath was coming out in harsh pants. With a defeated groan he allowed his upper body to smack onto the floor. 

“This is why I said you need to stay. At least until you’re physically able to walk a mile without getting tired.”

“I’m sorry…”

Sinbad chuckled and moved forward to sweep the fallen man into his arms. With care, he laid him back into the large bed and pulled the silk sheets back up to his waist. “So who exactly are… you,” the King trailed off as he glanced up. Nan-Raven was already fast asleep. This was going to take a lot of work to get him into good physical form again if this little amount of work put him to sleep.

With a sigh, the purple haired man stood and headed for the door. He glanced back briefly and made sure the possessive smile was gone from his face by the time he was out in the hallway.

“He’s doing quite well,” Jafar said with a small smile. He was gazing down into the courtyard where Raven-the man refused to be called Nanashi anymore and absolutely wouldn’t tell anyone his name no matter how hard they tried-was jogging slowly around the the large fountain. “The progress he’s made in the last year is amazing.”

“He’s almost finished with therapy.”

Jafar glanced over with a frown. Sinbad wasn’t surprised. Even to himself he didn’t sound all that happy. It’s not that he wasn’t. He was very pleased his Raven could make such quick progress when Yamuraiha had projected at least two years. But he really didn’t want the other to leave. 

Raven had, throughout the last year, constantly made little reminders that he wanted to leave as soon as he was able to physically protect himself again. A mention of seeing the sights outside of Sindria, his little brother-still no names-, being worried about his other brothers… the list went on. They were, of course, little forgettable things. A passing comment or a mumble no one was supposed to hear. Thing was, Sinbad remembered all of them. Every single little piece of info he sucked up and started to piece together.

He wasn’t liking the picture either. Raven was a noble of some kind. One that was loved by his family and would probably be welcomed back. He would leave Sinbad after everything he had done for the man. Something dark curled in his chest and no matter what he did, it could not be banished. Sinbad didn’t know what he would do if Raven didn’t stay.

“Yes,” the Vizier eventually agreed. “With how persistent he has been about wanting to leave, we will all be sad to see him go.”

“Jafar…”

“There is nothing we have to keep him here, Sin.” And wasn’t that like a Masrur kick in the gut. “I think it’s best to let him go. I think… I think he will come back on his own time.”

And he did, a whole two years later, in the company of Ren Kougyoku and Ren Hakuryuu and their entourage. At first Sinbad had almost missed him as he blended in very well with the other servants that were brought along but those green eyes were unmistakable. Raven was back and his heart started beating loudly in his chest, the dark beast rearing it head once again. This time the man would not be getting away so easily.

Jafar came upon them talking quietly in the hallway on the way to Sinbad’s audience chambers. When he had first seen Raven again, it was disbelief that was most prominent. The eight generals had not expected the boy to ever come back after the first year and a half but there he was and as a servant no less. Who would want to leave behind a kingdom of freedom to become a servant? Jafar served his king, yes, but servants of the Kou Empire were little less than slaves. Family was important, he understood but Raven could have had his family brought to Sindria if they were servants…

But looking upon him now there was no doubt Raven was no servant. He stood proud and tall but the weight that always seemed to be upon his shoulders since waking two years ago was still prominent. He talked to the youngest Prince as an equal even though the vizier could not hear the words of the conversation. The Ren Prince bowed his head before taking the lead. No more words were exchanged and Jafar followed them all the way to Sinbad. 

“My name is Ren Hakuto, Second Prince of the Kou Empire and we have come to ask for an alliance.”

Sinbad’s heart had to have exploded. What else could this feeling be? Raven was a prince of Kou? Looks wise it wasn’t that far of a push. His long hair, Sinbad was glad it had not been cut it looked wonderful on the man long, was in a tight bun upon the back of his head but that could not hold all of it so the rest hung freely down his neck, not quite touching the shoulders. His green eyes were uncommon in the region but some of the Royal Family had been known for jewel like eyes so that fit as well. He had the pale complexion and noble facial structure and Sindria’s King did not like how much of a complete picture this was painting.

“Alliance with Kou?”

Raven… Hakuto frowned, glancing at Hakuryuu briefly. “Not quite. Soon Kou will be at war with itself and that bitch and her toy will be kicked out of the Family.”

The vulgar word falling from those sweet lips. It had always made a shudder run up his spine.

“You are asking for help with the rebellion.”

The frown didn’t change but there was a slight furrow between his brows. “Yes and no. I only ask that when either I or Hakuryuu proclaim our right to rule we have your support.”

Either Raven or the last prince? What a strange way to phrase things. His support would also mean the Seas Alliance backing as well. That was a lot to ask for so what could he gain. His purple eyes raked over Raven contemplatively.

“And what would you offer in this alliance?”

Raven raised a brow as if it was obvious. “The real Kou Empire will join in your alliance… and in the meantime until this happens, I will stay here in Sindria as a diplomat.”

The beast positively purred and Sinbad had to hide a wicked grin. This, he could work with. While even a third of Kou Empire joining the Seven Seas alliance would be beneficial, Raven will be exactly where he was meant to be.

“Brother, I don’t think-”

“Hush Hakuryuu. We all know this is best.”

“But-”

“Hush.”

Sinbad so badly wanted to make a comment about letting his betters speak but he knew well enough to curb his tongue. Instead he said carefully, “For now this will be a verbal contract but a written one should be drawn up soon.”

“Of course,” Raven agreed.

This was perfect.


	2. Of Mortals and Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What went wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short after Sin becomes God.

Raven, Hakuto, was sprawled on the bed, long black hair covering his partially bare back. The purple silk sheets were tangled around his lower half, his face hidden by the pillow and the darkness of the room. It was a sight that he was becoming used to. One he had wanted for so long but Sinbad’s chest felt hollow. It wasn’t right.

He took a few silent steps into the room and pushed his hand onto the bed leaning his weight over the other, looming. The other man shivered and blinked his beautiful green eyes open, rolling slightly onto his side so Hakuto could face him. The heat of his bare back pressing into his forearm sent shivers of pleasure tingling down Sinbad’s spine.

“Sin? What’s wrong?”

One hand reached up to softly cup his face. The concern was real and something in his chest eased. But the King couldn’t relax, not yet.

“Do you love me?”

And there it was. The slightly clouded gaze was back. He wanted the piercing hellfire not this… this… sappy lovesick monstrosity.

“Of course I do! What kind of question is that, you silly King?”

“I’m not a king anymore.”

“You'll always be a King to me,” he smiled.

The man was now turning, sitting up so he could kiss his frozen lips. The beast positively howled in rage and Sinbad pulled away slightly. “Do you not care for your country,” he asked, their breaths mingling with their closeness.

Hakuto frowned and pulled back. There was a furrow between his brow now as he searched for something in Sinbad’s face. He pursed his lips before answering, “I love my country, Sin. You know this. Now that they’ve submitted I can take care of the damage Kougyoku has done to it and then the world will be yours to care for.”

Yours. Not ours. It was never ours like he wanted it to be. But he couldn’t make himself rewrite it. He’d already changed so much and… Aladdin had been right. He was never wrong because he was God... But just this once he could admit that he’d slightly misjudged the outcome. It wasn’t one that he liked. Hakuto was mostly still the same but the fire was gone and he didn’t know what the man’s driving force had been before so he couldn’t fix it. Hope was supposed to be a motivation, a reason to move forward but it had almost done the opposite to the Kou prince. Now he was just a puppet of Sinbad’s will.

Sinbad sighed and rested his forehead against his lovers. “I want Raven back.”

Hakuto jerked back, hurt flashing across his features. “What are you talking about? I’m right here!”

Sinbad ignored that and instead asked, “Would you rejoin the rukh for peace?”

“For peace?”

“And a better world.”

Hakuto smiled softly. “A world created by Sinbad,” he teased softly. “Of course I’d do it. For you.”

Sinbad dropped his head, his weight leaning onto the hand he had on the bed. His purple bangs shadowed his eyes but he could feel the frustrated tears gathering. This is not what he wanted. But he could work with it. He was God. He would keep his lover’s rukh with him until it could be put to rights. For now though…

“Guh!”

The ravenette was not expecting the dagger in his heart. 

“For thousands of years of peace,” Sinbad murmured.

Green eyes fluttered closed and a smile tugged upwards on his bloody lips.

Sinbad frowned as he gathered the rukh of his Raven, gently settling them into a small flask that hung on his hip. He stood up and headed out the door leaving the rapidly cooling body on his bed.

He had work to do now. Aladdin could be such a brat no matter how much time had passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you wish for, ne? Whatcha think??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it continues...

"Why do you stare at me like that?"

Ugo started, licking his blue lips nervously. The stares of Sinbad's Djinns were extremely unnerving not to mention Sinbad's own piercing gaze. How long had it been since he'd lost himself? Since Sinbad had switched their ranks? He couldn't remember. It was always so hard to think after Aladdin left and then shaking off David's illusions wasn't all that easy either.

Sinbad cocked his head, his purple hair shifting into his face.

His head was fuzzy and it was still hard to string some thoughts together but even he knew…

"Those Rukh you brought…"

Those golden eyes became sharp, dangerous. Ugo twitched. Maybe it was better if he didn't say?

"What about them?"

"You- I… They were Hakuto Ren, weren't they? The man you called Raven," Ugo mumbled.

"That's right," Sinbad said. His smile was more teeth than emotion. Ugo had to blink and look away. He need to get his bearings back. Even as God he deserved to know. No one deserved the loneliness. Ugo knew that; felt it very strongly in fact.

"You… he changed, right? After you… after..."

How could Sinbad be so cruel? No, he wasn't cruel just self assured of the wrong information. Ignorant. Mistaken.

"You'll never get him back," the djinn blurted unconsciously.

His world warped, thinning and growing heavy. Sinbad's gold burning eyes were growing larger and larger, his form growing amorphously.

"I am God. I control the rukh. Of course I-"

"Not his. Never his," Ugo cut in softly. "He was an anomaly. A true Singularity. Wasn't even supposed to exist. Anything he did… changed the flow."

Sinbad was staring at him now, eyes wide, mouth parted. Shock and a horrid realization was brimming in his halcyon orbs.

"It was never intentional, even I could see that. He could change things for the good or the better but he didn't know what he was doing. He was just living. Still, I don't know where he came from- could never figure it out. What you did when you rewrote the rukh… it shouldn't have affected him. Nothing I did was able to and yet…"

The King turned God physically staggered back a step, his hand reaching for the jar he kept safely tucked at his side. He yanked it out -gently but swiftly- and stared at the grey crumbling birds that represented Hakuto Ren.

"No," he gasped. "No this wasn't- you said you wouldn't- how could-! What is happening!?"

Ugo was staring too. That was new. He'd never seen anything like it. Even in death he was a singularity.

Sinbad glared, harsh lines carving his face into a menacing mask that made the djinn quiver where he sat. What was he supposed to say? Why did he even bring this up? He could have just left it and claimed ignorance.

"I don't know," he squeaked. "I don't know. Everything that he was responded differently to the world than everyone else!"

Arba, who had been standing farther back watching the world with the others, turned her attention to the distraught God. She blinked in surprise her dark eyes taking in the strange occurrence still happening in the jar.

"Was that my son?"

Ugo startled, shifting away as the spirit glided closer to, the now panicking, Sinbad.

"Um, oh yes. He was, wasn't he?"

"Oh my this looks familiar."

Sinbad paused, turning his eerily intent gaze over to them. Ugo shivered again and was peripherally aware of Arba doing the same.

"This looks familiar? When did you see this before Arba?"

She leaned a little closer to the glass, after getting permission. "This is the exact opposite of what I saw when he was born. We all believed him to be stillborn. He had no rukh, no breath, and no heartbeat. But I watched as little particles starting forming their own rukh, grey and partially crumbly. Even as a child his rukh was grey. I had thought at the time he was a gift from  _ him _ . A child to help bring  _ him _ back. Why else would I be gifted with a half-fallen newborn?"

Sinbad frowned, a furrown forming between his brows as he pulled the jar close to his chest a hand coming up to cover it. He sighed, "He couldn't be half fallen. None of my mages saw anything but white rukh."

Arba snorted bitterly, "Oh I know. As he grew older his rukh turned whiter. By the time he was five he was like any normal child."

"So he came like that," Ugo gestured to the jar, "and now he's leaving like that."

Sinbad's face twisted into a snarl for a brief moment before falling despondent. His eyes fell closed and even his hair seemed to droop along with the rest of his body.

"We have visitors, my King," Furfur announced still gazing into the seeing portal.

The God tsked, his entire countenance steeling, and carefully tucked away the jar.

"Come Arba," his command was coated in a layer of frost.

Ugo swallowed harshly, his hands digging and pulling at his dark blue hair. Why had he said anything?

* * *

 

Sinbad had only one regret as he turned his back on his world to protect it. The jar he had so carefully handled was empty by the time Alibaba convinced Kougyoku to fight with him even against what her own heart was saying. That kid… He would definitely help to bring the world into a brighter future. The power of Unity was strong after all.

It was better this way. Fighting off David so the world could go on. Sacrificing himself for the Greater Good.

_ 'Greater good… You can take that sentiment and shove it up your ass oh mighty King.' _

Tears burned his eyes even as he never let his smile waver. Raven had meant so much to him. This was okay, right? Maybe he'd even get to see him however unlikely that sentiment.

_ 'Oh would you stop being such a fool.' _

Hm, having his rukh overtaken was particularly painful. Not like he couldn't return the sentiment and keep the battle going for quite a long while but… he was tired. Bone deep weary and ready to just move on. Or be erased from existence, that worked too.

_ 'Oh for the love of-' _

Sinbad closed his eyes.

And opened them again in a blindingly white expanse of space to irritated green eyes glaring down at him.

The King turned God gaped.

_ 'You have always been a hard headed moron but this is just ridiculous.' _

His lips didn't move but he could hear him just fine. This was-This had to be him! Even with the changes it was definitely his Raven!

Sinbad shot to his feet and reached out to glomp the other in the strongest bear hug he could manage.

He buried his nose in the shorter, much messier, locks and breathed in the scent of… nothing. There was no scent, no warmth from his body, it didn't even feel like he was holding anything. He backpedaled and stared.

No, he was still there. The look on his face (His features were more planed than before and he was sporting a golden tan) had softened, his green eyes (though shaped a little differently were still the same) glowing brighter in sympathy.

_ 'Oh Sinbad, you silly King.'  _ He stepped forward and reached out to cup his cheek with a hand. It still felt like nothing which was quite unsettling and emotionally painful.  _ 'It's because I'm not truly here on the same plane you are. If I was, well, let's just say you wouldn't be quite as happy to see me. I've been told my true presence is disquieting.' _

"True…?"

_ 'As I'm sure you learned from Ugo I was never part of your world's flow. I only integrated myself into it.' _

Then what was he? Sinbad only wanted to understand. Only wanted to be with him forever.

_ 'Hakuto Ren was never supposed to exist. I felt- No I needed to say goodbye. Stabbing me was really rude you know.' _ The king felt his heart clench.  _ 'But you did it with, hm, I wouldn't say the best intentions, but certainly ones aimed towards fixing the mess you created in the first place. So I forgive you.' _

"No," he mumbled desperately his hand reaching up to clasp the one still on his cheek. Even if he couldn't feel it he would never let go. Could never let go. "You promised. You can't go. Don't say- I don't want to hear it from you. You promised. I won't let you go. Not like last time."

He could feel it. It would be final. He would not accept that.

"I became a God for you-"

_ 'Don't lie. You became a god to satisfy your human greed. You believed you were a messiah sent to guide the people,' _ Raven snorted. Despite his harsh tone, his green eyes were sparkling with mischief.  _ 'You aren't the first and I doubt you'll be the last. Humans are human after all, even if they somehow become a divine being of some sort. I'm no different after all.' _

What?

Raven chuckled, clasping his free hand around Sinbad's chin. He dragged the man down (and wasn't that strange sensation) placing a chaste kiss on his lip. Sinbad gulped, eyes wide. He had felt the briefest of touches for a moment but with it came the feeling of icy hands wrapping around his neck. Raven smiled apologetically.

_ 'Not very pleasant I know,' _ he shrugged.

"No. No if that is how I stay with you then-"

_ 'Sin. You can't. No one can. Not even the gods.' _

Raven looked very old then and so very lonely. Sinbad clenched his hand around the other's wishing he could feel the thin fingers and smooth skin.

_ 'We're getting off track. I've barely said what I want to and I only have a limited amount of time. This wasn't an easy favor to complete, you know.' _

"No," he growled.

_ 'Yes,' _ Raven hissed, his soft smile twisting into a frown.  _ 'You will let me say my piece Sinbad before I never have the chance to again.' _

The purple haired king winced as the icy feeling appeared again.

_ 'I love you. Sinbad, I will always love you for eternity. You carved a place in my heart that will never fade. For that I'm grateful. The bonds that I forge are the only things that keep me moving forward. _

_ I will send you back to your world where you can help build a prosperous land that is open to everyone, just as you've always dreamed. Maybe keep the greedy conquering out of it this time, hm? You always were a stubborn fool. Maybe now you will actually listen to people's opinions now instead of being so afraid of change that you isolate yourself.' _

It wasn't exactly pleasant to hear his negative traits from his lover's lips, or wherever he was hearing them from considering those petal soft lips had yet to actually form words. Still, it wasn't that he didn't want to hear it. If anything he'd rather it be from Raven than anyone else. Everything just sounded so final that it was making his heart pound and his lungs constrict.

_ 'Sinbad I want you to find love and happiness. Please don't destroy yourself for my sake.' _

"How can I not," he cried. His other hand clenching around the fist he still had wrapped around the pale hand.

_ 'By focusing on the other bonds you have. By allowing yourself to be open and not so guarded.' _

"Raven…"

_ 'It's Harry by the way. My real name. Hakuto was given to me by my mother on that world. Raven and Nanashi by you. But Harry is the name I was first born with.' _

"Harry… I don't think it suits you as much."

Rav-Harry burst out into laughter, the sound reverberating through his soul and uplifting his mien.

_ 'Hm, oh that felt good,' _ he giggled.  _ 'You're still as silly as ever. Sinbad I will miss you.' _

"Wait no! I didn't get to-"

* * *

 

"Uncle Sinbad!"

He groaned twisting his face away from the light.

"Whoah! Is that really him!?"

He blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes, while he processed the sensory overload. There was dirt and maybe grass beneath him. The air was warm but not stifling and there was a gentle breeze blowing against his skin. Going from absolutely nothing to this was disorienting.

"It's the idiot King for sure. Only he would sprawl in the middle of the road like that."

The sun was shining brightly and Sinbad completely blamed it for the tears rolling down his face.

"Oh my, that does look like him doesn't it. How unfortunate."

The voices were getting closer and he could hear his name in their excited chatter but he needed to take these few moments to…

He sighed, feeling his chest contract as the air left him in a great woosh. Then he was dogpiled by Aladdin and Alibaba, the both of which had tears of joy rolling down their cheeks. He swallowed harshly, feeling his own traitorous eyes start acting up again as he wrapped his arms around the two not bothering to move otherwise even if they were crushing him.

Maybe. Just maybe he could live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not quite as much explaining as everyone would like but that's life. Not everything gets explained unfortunately. If anyone caught it there are hints about the mystery information (Besides the obvious possible Master of Death thing) especially why Sinbad was able to affect Harry when Ugo was not able to~  
> Tell me your thoughts on the situation? Or just drop a short review or kudos I love those too!

**Author's Note:**

> Well watcha think?


End file.
